


Не стреляйте в загнанных лошадей

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэтрин Макнамара грязным шантажом заставила Томаса Сангстера участвовать в ежегодном танцевальном марафоне, но после того, как она сошла с дистанции, Томасу пришлось найти нового партнера, чтобы выиграть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в меньшей степени вдохновлялся книгой «Загнанных лошадей пристреливают, не правда ли?» и в гораздо большей - серией «They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?» сериала «Девочки Гилмор», поэтому в тексте нет драмы, но есть милые глупости. Действие происходит в наше время, марафон просто стилизован под 30-е.

— Я тебя ненавижу, Кэт, — с чувством сказал Сангстер, хлопая по карманам в поисках сигарет. Сигареты всегда все делали лучше. И кофе. Много кофе, желательно внутривенно.

— Не это ищешь? — невинно спросила Кэтрин, помахав у него перед носом пачкой. Томас попытался выхватить у нее сигареты, но Кэт отдернула руку, спрятала пачку за спину и укоризненно покачала головой. — Никаких сигарет. Мне твои сердце и легкие сегодня нужны в безукоризненном состоянии.

— Одна сигарета хуже не сделает, — пробурчал Томас. — Я делаю тебе гигантское одолжение, просто гигантское, и меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы загладить последствия своего грязного шантажа — это разрешить мне выкурить сигарету. Хотя не то чтобы у тебя было право мне запрещать.

— После медосмотра, — пообещала Кэтрин, схватила Сангстера за руку и потащила в сторону входа. — Не стоит дышать на медсестру... этим.

Из всех уважаемых и незыблемых традиций их маленького городка ежегодный танцевальный марафон был самой уважаемой и незыблемой. Событие, достойное пера Хораса Маккоя и камеры Сидни Поллака. Только без смертельных исходов. Каждый год десятки пар в винтажных платьях и костюмах собирались на танцполе, чтобы доказать, что могут протанцевать сутки напролет, и каждый раз кубок победителей уносили Уилл Поултер и Кая Скоделарио.

Томас на марафоны приходил исключительно в качестве зрителя (за исключением одного раза, когда его попросили подменить заболевшего бронхитом контрабасиста), но в этом году Кэт в последний момент осталась без партнера и уговорила (читай: заставила) его поучаствовать. Потому что в жизни Кэт Макнамары была одна великая цель: оставить Уилла и Каю без кубка.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это безнадежно? — спросил Томас, отхлебывая кофе. Курить в помещении не разрешали, но от кофеина он отказываться не собирался, тем более после подъема в пять утра. — У Уилла совершенно нечеловеческая выносливость, а Кая — это просто убийство на танцполе*. Они нас растопчут, в прямом и переносном смысле.

— Так, а ну не отчаиваться раньше времени! — приказала Кэтрин и, чтобы придать больше веса своим словам, больно уколола Томаса булавкой, которой прикрепляла номер к его рубашке.

— Ай! — Томас дернулся и едва не пролил на себя кофе. — Я бы на твоем месте относился к партнеру чуть бережнее. Если хочешь выиграть, конечно.

— Прости, — извинилась Кэт и погладила Томаса по спине. — Допивай кофе, Уэс уже повязал бабочку — значит, скоро начнется.

Большим разнообразием марафон не отличался — каждый год костяк участников составляли одни и те же люди (хотя состав пар периодически менялся), музыканты играли одни и те же джазовые стандарты (последние два часа марафона звучала In the Mood Генри Миллера, которую ансамбль мог сыграть даже во сне), а Уэс Болл надевал один и тот же галстук-бабочку. Поэтому новая пара сразу привлекла внимание Томаса.

— Не знаешь, кто это? — спросил он у Кэт, кивая в сторону миниатюрной девушки с короткой стрижкой, казавшейся смутно знакомой, и встрепанного парня.

— Это Роза, — ответила Кэтрин.

— Салазар? — удивился Томас. — Не узнал ее с этой стрижкой. А кто это с ней?

— Кажется, его зовут Дилан. Он недавно к нам переехал.

— Бедный мальчик, — покачал головой Сангстер. — Не понимает, во что ввязался.

— И пусть победит сильнейший! — прокричал в мегафон Уэс. — Три, два, один... поехали!

Ансамбль заиграл что-то из Бенни Гудмена, и пары пустились в пляс. Первые два часа все рисовались, как могли. Две пары выбыли из соревнования просто потому, что засмотрелись на фигуры, которые выделывали Кая с Уиллом, а еще три — потому что не слишком удачно попытались их повторить. Томас мягко, но решительно пресекал все попытки Кэтрин перещеголять Поултера и Скоделарио («Нам надо беречь силы») и время от времени поглядывал в сторону Дилана — «темной лошадки» марафона.

— По-моему, Роза забыла его предупредить, что здесь танцуют свинг, а не сальсу... или ламбаду... или что он там танцует, — заметил Томас.

— Здесь танцуют то, что танцуется, — пожала плечами Кэтрин. — Главное — продержаться. Все равно часов через восемь все будут одинаково задумчиво покачиваться. Зато у него есть свой стиль. И харизма.

— Харизма? — приподнял бровь Томас.

— Харизма. Что, не знаешь? Это по-гречески. В переводе значит — когда от тебя все торчат**, — хихикнув, процитировала Кэт.

Дилан с Розой в этот момент выполнили какой-то неуклюжий и странный акробатический маневр, едва не сбив оказавшихся в опасной близости Декстера и Натали, и Томас закатил глаза.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня харизмы нет?

— У тебя своя харизма. У него — своя, — выкрутилась Кэтрин и для пущей убедительности щелкнула каблучками, словно ставя жирную точку.

Томас хотел было ответить что-нибудь едкое, но тут прозвучал свисток.

— Десятиминутный перерыв, — объявил Уэс в мегафон.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Томас. — Кофе!

— Никакого кофе, — отрезала Кэтрин, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Сангстера. Он обернулся и понял, что смотрит она на Дилана, направляющего к столу с закусками. — Точнее, кофе принесу я, а ты, — она ткнула пальчиком Томасу в грудь, — пойдешь за бутербродами и заодно познакомишься с нашим загадочным конкурентом.

— Почему я? Почему не ты?

— Потому что твои приятные манеры вызывают доверие и усыпляют бдительность. Давай, вперед, у нас мало времени.

Сангстер вздохнул и повиновался. Когда-нибудь он непременно соберется с духом и начнет пресекать попытки Кэтрин вить из него веревки. Но, очевидно, не в этой жизни.

— Яичный салат пробовать не советую, — доверительно сообщил Томас Дилану, явно не знавшему, что бы такое съесть, чтобы восполнить потерю энергии. — В нем на самом деле нет яиц.

— О, спасибо...

— Томас, — подсказал Сангстер.

— Спасибо, Томас. Я Дилан.

— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнул Томас и взял со стола «Сникерс». — Скажи, Дилан, и как тебя угораздило ввязаться в это безумие?

— Роза — моя двоюродная сестра. У нее было огромное желание участвовать и такое же огромное количество компромата на меня. И вот я здесь.

— Как я тебя понимаю. У меня то же самое, только Кэтрин — просто подруга детства. Обычно я предпочитаю наблюдать со стороны. Менее утомительно.

— Однозначно, — согласился Дилан. — Хотя мне вот интересно, сколько у меня получится продержаться.

— Поверь, сколько бы ты ни продержался — Уилла с Каей вам не перетанцевать. Иногда мне кажется, что несколько лет назад их украли инопланетяне и заменили андроидами.

— Заранее настроен на поражение? — хмыкнул Дилан. — Или пытаешься деморализовать соперника?

— Просто обрисовываю реальную ситуацию, — спокойно ответил Томас и взял со стола второй «Сникерс» — для Кэтрин. — Прости, мне пора, меня ждет кофе.

После первого перерыва пар стало заметно меньше. Кто-то не рассчитал силы, а кто-то изначально шел на марафон не ради победы, а ради участия, и спустя два часа решил, что научаствовался. Дилан с Розой были в числе оставшихся на танцполе, но Томас заметил, что Дилан слегка умерил энтузиазм, хотя и не отказался от своего эклектичного стиля.

— Роза хочет выиграть, — сказала Кэт, когда музыканты начали играть что-то медленное, и опасность заработать одышку в результате светской беседы с партнером миновала.

Некоторые пары уже чуть ли не висели друг на друге — слабаки, еще и трех часов не прошло — но Томас с Кэтрин держались на почтительном расстоянии, потому что Сангстер был джентльменом. И слегка побаивался Кэт, несмотря на годы дружбы.

— И ты планируешь насыпать ей толченого стекла в туфли?

— Зачем? Она мне не конкурент, а союзник.

— Иногда я тебя не понимаю, — озадаченно сказал Томас и тут же поправился: — Большую часть времени.

— Главное — чтобы не выиграла Кая, — ответила Кэтрин тоном, означавшим «Сангстер, ты непроходимый идиот». — Остальное второстепенно. Конечно, мне больше хотелось бы, чтобы выиграла я, но если выиграет Роза — это тоже будет неплохо.

— То есть Розе подножки не подставлять? Хорошо, я запомню.

— Как будто ты способен кому-то подставить подножку, — фыркнула Кэтрин. — Ты слишком хороший.

— И почему мне кажется, что это был не комплимент?

Перед вторым десятиминутным перерывом Уэс устроил танцорам дерби, и большинство участников после бега по кругу в стиле «Алисы в Стране чудес» обессиленно свалились на пол прямо там, где остановились. Но Томас нашел в себе силы выйти на крыльцо, чтобы выкурить сигарету — он, черт возьми, ее заслужил. Возможно, курить посреди марафона было не самым лучшим решением, но жизнь показалась лучше после первой же затяжки.

— Если я попрошу у тебя сигарету, — раздался голос за спиной Томаса, — это не будет большой наглостью с моей стороны?

Обернувшись, Сангстер увидел Дилана — одного, без Розы. Похоже, он, как и Томас, решил провести перерыв отдельно от партнерши. Мудрое решение.

— Лови, — Томас кинул Дилану всю пачку. — Зажигалка внутри.

— Спасибо.

Дилан ловко поймал пачку и сел на крыльцо рядом с Томасом.

— Роза сказала, что они с Кэтрин решили дружить против Каи и Уилла.

— Я в курсе. Женские интриги — страшная вещь.

— За что ее все так не любят?

— Каю? Вообще-то триста шестьдесят четыре дня в году все ее просто обожают. Она милейший человек. Но танцевальный марафон — это совершенно особый случай. Тут каждый сам за себя. Ну, или дружит с кем-то против кого-то.

— У вас о-о-очень странный город, — протянул Дилан.

— Привыкнешь, — рассмеялся Томас. — Кстати, ты уже попробовал пунш?

— Еще нет.

— Молодец. И ни в коем случае не пробуй, — предупредил Сангстер, сделал последнюю затяжку и затушил окурок о крыльцо.

Ведь если Кэтрин и Роза решили объединиться против Каи, ему стоит быть приветливым с Диланом, так ведь?

Следующих три перерыва Томас посвящал Дилана в тонкости правил выживания в их маленьком городке («И никогда, никогда не заводи при Кае разговор о фитнесе и спортзалах»), а после наполненного паникой четвертого обнаружил, что на танцполе остались всего две пары — Уилл с Каей и он с Диланом.

Все дело в том, что у Кэтрин сломался каблук, а у Розы разошелся шов на платье. Естественно, запасных туфель и платья у них не оказалось, поэтому и пришлось пойти на отчаянные меры.

— Вы — наша последняя надежда на победу, — сказала Кэт.

— Мы будем вашими должниками до конца жизни, — сказала Роза.

— Вести буду я, — сказал Томас.

Дилан, судя по выражению лица, много чего хотел сказать, но никак не мог выбрать, с чего начать. Томас воспользовался паузой и потащил его на паркет, напоследок бросив через плечо, что девушки должны им не только до конца жизни, но и в следующей жизни тоже.

— Они точно андроиды, — сказал Дилан, нервно сжимая плечо Томаса.

Сонный ансамбль уже дошел до бесконечного Глена Миллера на повторе, но пара Поултер-Скоделарио умудрялась танцевать под классику из «Серенады солнечной долины» какое-то подобие кизомбы.

— Я же говорил, — мрачно ответил Томас. У него силы остались только на то, чтобы топтаться по кругу.

— Я тоже могу так двигать бедрами, — сонным голосом сообщил Дилан и дернул Томаса за галстук.

— Не сомневаюсь, — рассмеялся Сангстер.

— Но сегодня я тебе это не покажу, — продолжил Дилан и обхватил руками шею Томаса. Тот понимающе обнял его за талию и притянул поближе — так было легче держаться на ногах. — Как-нибудь в другой раз.

— На следующем марафоне?

— Можно и пораньше, — пробормотал Дилан, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Томаса. — Роза что-то говорила о ваших традиционных посиделках по пятницам. Думаю, я сегодня заслужил право присутствовать.

— Вы как парочка на школьном выпускном, — заметила Кая, проплывая мимо.

— Танцуй себе дальше, — беззлобно огрызнулся Томас.

— Все равно мы вас перетанцуем, и ваша милота вам не поможет!

— Она нас сейчас оскорбила? Мне потребовать сатисфакции? — спросил Дилан, поднимая голову.

— Забей. И мне кажется, что она права.

— Про то, что они нас перетанцуют?

— Про школьный выпускной, — ответил Сангстер, косясь в сторону Розы и Кэтрин, сидящих на скамейках для зрителей. Поймав его взгляд, Роза показала большой палец, а Кэт приложила руку к груди и преувеличенно вздохнула.

— Ну, не знаю. Мой школьный выпускной окончился психологической травмой. Я пригласил девчонку, по которой сох два года, а она так и не позволила себя поцеловать.

— Какой ужас, — покачал головой Томас. — Надо это как-то компенсировать.

— И-и-и у нас есть победитель! — объявил Уэс в мегафон пять минут спустя. — Кубок уходит к паре номер двадцать четыре, потому что пара тридцать пять, судя по всему, забыла о том, что на танцевальном марафоне полагается танцевать.

— Черт, — выругался Дилан, прерывая поцелуй. — Роза с Кэтрин нас убьют.

— Нет, просто теперь мы будем их должниками до конца жизни.

— За то, что проиграли?

— И за это тоже.

В пятницу Дилан все-таки доказал Томасу, что он умеет двигать бедрами не хуже Каи. А через год они ушли с марафона с кубком, сняв «проклятие Уилла и Каи». Но это, конечно же, уже совершенно другая история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxBRfhwv5jU  
> ** Цитата из пьесы "Эти свободные бабочки" Л. Герша.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маленький драббл-вбоквел о Томасе и контрабасе)

_"Я ей как бог всю ночь играл на контрабасе,_   
_А поутру она сбежала в Кенигсберг"._

— Кэтрин, нет!

— Томас, да!

— Кэтрин, дорогая. — Томас взял Кэтрин за плечи и посмотрел ей в глаза, постаравшись взглядом выразить весь спектр обуревавших его чувств. Кроме тех, которые требовали от него нанесения физического ущерба хрупкой девушке. — Я каждый год болею за тебя. Я встаю в пять утра и прихожу на марафон с термосом, бутербродами, нитками, иголками и запасными набойками. Я на многое ради тебя готов, но подменять контрабасиста — это уже перебор, я никогда не учился играть на контрабасе.

— Ты играешь на бас-гитаре, а это все равно что маленький горизонтальный контрабас, — заявила Кэтрин, нисколько не сомневаясь в своей правоте.

— От твоих слов в своих гробах только что перевернулись Лео Фендер, Орвил Гибсон и Джако Пасториус, — скривился Сангстер. — Синхронно.

— А Джон Патитуччи играет на обоих инструментах!

— Научил на свою голову, — со вздохом пробормотал Томас. — Все равно нет.

— Я напущу на тебя Уэса, — пригрозила Кэтрин. — Я скажу мистеру Дэшнеру, что врач запретил тебе пить кофе, и он перестанет продавать тебе твой утренний эспрессо. Я спрячу все твои сигареты.

— А вот сигареты не трожь! — взвился Санстер.

— Репетиция завтра в три, не опаздывай.

_Два года спустя._

— Погоди, это что, контрабас? — спросил Дилан, вырывая из рук Кэтрин телефон и пристально вглядываясь в фотографию. — Ты не говорил мне, что умеешь играть на контрабасе.

— Я умею играть на бас-гитаре, а это все равно что маленький горизонтальный контрабас, — фыркнул Томас.

— А меня ты так нежно не обнимаешь, — притворно обиделся Дилан.

— У нас с ним было несерьезно, — успокоил его Сангстер. — Все уже в прошлом.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще один вбоквел.

— Объясни мне еще раз, чем мы сейчас будем заниматься, — недоумевающе попросил Дилан, забирая у Томаса лопату.

— Искать пасхальные яйца, — невозмутимо ответил Сангстер, как будто поиск пасхальных яиц с лопатами спустя две недели после Пасхи был самым естественным занятием на свете.

— Пасха была две недели назад, — ответил Дилан. — И зачем лопаты? Разве пасхальные яйца не прячут так, чтобы их можно было найти без подручных средств.

Дилану вдруг остро захотелось вернуться в родной Нью-Джерси или не менее родную Калифорнию, где все было просто и понятно. Несмотря на то, что Дилан всю сознательную жизнь прожил в маленьких городах, они были... адекватными. В отличие от.

— Вообще в норме — да, — задумчиво сказал Томас, вонзая лопату в зеленый островок посреди главной площади. — Но в этом году яйца прятали Уилл с Каей. И немного увлеклись. И забыли составить карту.

— И теперь на площади тухнут пятьдесят девять пасхальных яиц, которые дети не нашли две недели назад, — встряла неизвестно откуда взявшаяся Кэт. Ее голос звучал глухо из-за медицинской маски.

— А-а-а, так вот что это за запах, — осенило Дилана. — А я думал, где-то трубу прорвало.

Томас лишь хмыкнул в ответ, с победным «аха!» достал из выкопанной ямки пасхальное яйцо и бросил его в корзинку, которую держала Кэтрин. Дилан прикинул, что ямка была как минимум в фут глубиной.

— Осталось пятьдесят восемь, — жизнерадостно отчиталась Кэт. — Ты копай, Дилан, копай.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Прогулка в облаках](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172841) by [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007)




End file.
